


韦恩基金会

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个轻浮的社交名流在慈善舞会上亲吻了布鲁斯•韦恩，而当克拉克•肯特拽走他去“谈谈”以后，猜疑得到了证实。但那场谈话和人们猜测的并不太一样……</p>
            </blockquote>





	韦恩基金会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wayne Foundation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130601) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



八卦专栏，留言板和汤不热——尤其是汤不热——第二天早上都炸了，事实毫无否认的余地。那是由布鲁斯·韦恩主办的一场慈善舞会，为了家庭暴力受害者之类的（那并不是人们关注的重点）。那里到处都是狗仔队和社交名流，而在所有人的中心就是布鲁斯·韦恩，亲切地微笑着。来自大都会的记者克拉克·肯特和凯特·格兰特徘徊在窗边，做笔记，和人闲谈。  
  
和他们聊天的人注意到了凯特·格兰特抓住肯特的手肘，低声说：“看那边，茜妮·康斯顿。”她向着一个引人注目的年轻女人点点头，那女人有着乱得非常巧妙的红发，穿着蓝宝石色的长裙。“她是其中之一。”肯特皱眉抖开了自己的手肘，在那里的一小群人什么都没多想，直到——  
  
直到茜妮·康斯顿大摇大摆地走向布鲁斯·韦恩，勾起他的手臂，抬头向他微笑。克拉克·肯特在茜妮突然用双臂环住布鲁斯的脖子，结结实实地亲在他嘴上时变得非常僵直。她松手退开，红着脸傻笑。  
  
他的交谈对象们都相当吃惊——虽然凯特·格兰特只是露出了得意的笑容——因为肯特突然离开，大步走向布鲁斯·韦恩站着的地方，韦恩看起来还有些略微的惊讶。“你和我需要稍微 _谈谈_ 。”肯特低吼着，抓着他的手臂。“而且你需要做些解释！”他说着把他拖出了房间。  
  
克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩显然不是唯一谈论那个小场面的人。汤不热上“布鲁斯·韦恩”的标签成了大热点，晨间脱口秀搞到了某些业余爱好者对于这次“口角”的录像，欢快地进行了播放。  
  
然而，如果人们知道了话题中的两个男人实际在谈论些 _什么_ ，他们会感到相当惊讶的。  
  
————  
  
“韦恩基金会，”克拉克站在韦恩大厦的首席执行官办公室里，双手环胸，依旧一脸怒容。“凯特说这就是那玩意的名字。别费心说你不知道这件事了，我太了解你了。”  
  
“我当然知道！”布鲁斯坐在他的执行官皮椅里转圈，把一只穿着翼尖鞋的脚放在红木书桌上打断。“这个所谓的‘韦恩基金会’，”他说话时在空中挥动着手指以示强调，“是一群无聊的社交名流，为谁能偷得布鲁斯·韦恩的吻开的赌局。他通常会躲开，但是他们时不时能够穿过他的防线给他来一下，那给他们所有人带来了欢乐。”  
  
“而你 _允许_ 了他们？”克拉克说。  
  
“我很难阻止他们找乐子，克拉克。”布鲁斯抬头对他露出微笑，“空虚迷人的花花公子”模式全开。然后他收敛了些，表情变得严肃，虽然双眼依旧闪亮。“但我认为那不是你想说的。”  
  
“我只是不喜欢那样。”克拉克咕哝着，看向窗外的天际线。  
  
“我发誓那从未超过一个吻的程度，克拉克。我不会……”  
  
“喔，你不会是以为……”克拉克惊讶地看着他。“我不是在担心那个，布鲁斯。我只是……我不喜欢他们那样利用你。把你当成玩具，或是奖品。像是一个物件。”  
  
布鲁斯轻笑着摇头。“克拉克，你到现在还不知道我 _总是_ 会有更隐蔽的动机吗？布鲁斯·韦恩出现在公众场合仅有的机会之一就是这些慈善活动，”他在克拉克困惑地对他皱眉时继续说道，“所以如果韦恩基金会想要有一个机会对我出手……”  
  
“……他们就必须为慈善活动捐款。”克拉克带着恍然大悟的表情说。  
  
“更好的是，他们中有些人真的被这些慈善活动所触动，成为了某些真正有益的行为的积极分子。你知道安托涅塔·蕾伊吗？”  
  
“那个为退伍老兵帮助犬筹集了所有钱的女人？”  
  
布鲁斯点点头。“不那么正当的韦恩基金会的创始人之一。”  
  
克拉克用某种近乎敬畏的表情盯着他。“你确实是这个星球上最会玩弄人心的人，用被偷吻的方式哄骗人们成为对社会有用的人。”  
  
布鲁斯得意地笑了一下，然后想起了别的什么。“噢，他们还做了最惊人的数据库。有时候用来追踪我自己在公众场合的行为非常有用。我有几个月没去看过了—— _有事_ 让我分心了，我想。”他说着，站起身在克拉克的脸颊上啄了一下。“我们要看一眼吗？”  
  
很快他们两个就盯着电脑屏幕，专心浏览着“韦恩基金会”对于布鲁斯·韦恩的喜好倾向的数据。  
  
“他们有一整套复杂的等级系统来评价某人亲吻我的成功度——我回避了吗？我是不是吻了他们的手？他们的脸颊？我看起来有多热情？然后他们会和大量其他影响因素做交叉对比。”布鲁斯带着不情愿的钦佩点着头。“这是个久经考验的算法。”  
  
“你知不知道，”克拉克指着一组数据说，“你有喜欢黑发蓝眼的显著倾向？”  
  
“我真的好震惊啊。”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说。  
  
“而这里是关于服装颜色的一组新数据。显然你历来倾向于拒绝穿绿衣服的人。”  
  
布鲁斯撅起嘴点了点头。“那颜色对我来说通常代表的不是好事，很有道理。”  
  
“啊哈，”克拉克得意洋洋地说，“但是在两个月前，他们发现穿某种特别的蓝色的人的成功率突然升高了。”  
  
布鲁斯看起来很震惊。“真的？我都没注意到。”他看了那些数字一会儿。“好吧，我差点就完了。我不认为他们已经搞清楚了究竟是哪种特殊的蓝色——我会注意关照黄色和橙色一阵子的。”  
  
“或者是漂亮的浅黄绿色。”克拉克咧嘴笑着赞同道。  
  
“明白我的意思了？这非常迷人。我没法说清有多少次他们注意到某些小事，最后证明有助于维护我的秘密身份。”他若有所思地点着头，在桌子上敲打着手指。“今晚之后，必须让男性‘野心家’有个增幅。”他说，“我必须小心维持相同的比率。”然后他看了一眼克拉克。“如果，呃……如果我继续允许这一切的发生，我是说。”  
  
克拉克看起来尴尬了一会儿，然后咧嘴笑了起来。“这样如何，他们每从你那里得到一个吻，你就欠我一个？这样我们就扯平了。”  
  
“这绝对做不到。”布鲁斯说，但在克拉克有机会露出懊恼的表情前，他继续说道：“我会很高兴为他们得到的每个吻欠你 _一百个_ 。”  
  
“哦？”克拉克明显高兴了起来。“这听起来非常有道理。”  
  
“而考虑到他们今晚得到了一个，”布鲁斯说着用双臂环住克拉克，“我想我最好现在就开始。”  
  
“那听起来……”克拉克在亲吻的间隙中说，“……是个非常杰出的主意。”  
  
他们最后还是忘记了数数，平板玻璃窗外的暮色向午夜转变，而舞会上的人们掩嘴窃笑，最终放弃了今晚能再次见到布鲁斯·韦恩和他充满占有欲的嫉妒男朋友的想法。


End file.
